Keong Mas
by lalilula
Summary: Kyuhyun dikutuk menjadi keong oleh Jessica. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Warning: BL Pairing: YeKyu, HeeSica


**Keong Mas**

Zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang raja dari Kerajaan Daha yang bernama Kim Youngwoon. Raja Youngwoon memiliki dua orang putra yang bernama Pangeran Heechul dan Pangeran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merupakan kekasih dari Pangeran Jongwoon, pangeran dari Kerajaan Kahuripan. Meskipun mereka sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hubungan mereka, karena baik rakyat maupun keluarga Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon sangat mencintai mereka.

Kecuali satu orang.

Heechul tidak menyetujui hubungan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun, karena sebenarnya dia menaruh hati pada Jongwoon. Saat kecil, Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Jongwoon sering bermain bersama-sama, namun ketika mereka beranjak dewasa, semuanya berubah. Awalnya, Heechul senang melihat sahabat dan adik kesayangannya bertambah akrab, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Heechul mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Jongwoon. Apa boleh buat, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Saat Heechul menerima kenyataan bahwa dia mencintai Jongwoon, Jongwoon telah melamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kalian mau menikah?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Iya, _Hyung_, aku dan Jongwoon _hyung _akan segera menikah. Jongwoon _hyung _baru melamarku tadi siang. Kami akan membicarakannya pada Ayah malam ini."

Heechul tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. _Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun akan menikah? Saat aku berpikir bahwa aku masih memiliki kesempatan, mereka sudah berencana untuk menikah? Ini tidak boleh terjadi._

"... _Hyung? _Heechul _hyung_? _Hyung_ kenapa? Kok bengong?"

Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Heechul dari lamunannya. Dengan terpaksa, dia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan memeluk adik satu-satunya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Selamat, ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_!" Setelah membalas pelukan Heechul, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar ruangan. "Sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti, _Hyung_!"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi dengan begitu riang, Heechul menghela napasnya. "Aku harus meminta bantuan."

Setelah melewati makan malam yang sangat menyiksa karena dia harus menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon dengan bangganya mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah siap menikah, Heechul menyelinap keluar istana. Sebenarnya, sebagai seorang pangeran dia tidak perlu pergi dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dari rumahnya sendiri, namun karena tempat yang dia tuju kali ini bukan tempat yang pantas didatangi oleh seorang pangeran, dia terpaksa menyelinap keluar.

Heechul berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan sembunyi-sembunyi sampai dia tiba di dalam hutan. Hutan itu adalah hutan terlarang, karena menurut berita banyak hewan buas tinggal di sana. Tapi Heechul tidak takut. Biar bagaimanapun, dialah yang telah menyebarkan berita itu.

Sebenarnya di dalam hutan itu tidak ada hewan buas sama sekali, yang ada adalah seorang penyihir muda bernama Jessica. Heechul menemukan Jessica di dalam hutan itu saat dia sedang berburu beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Siapa kau?" Heechul menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan heran. Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang wanita dengan tubuh penuh luka di tengah hutan seperti ini?_

_Wanita itu memandang Heechul. "Aku Jessica. Warga di desaku membenciku karena aku memiliki kekuatan sihir. Setelah membakar seisi rumahku dan menyiksaku, mereka membuangku di sini."_

Penyihir? _pikir Heechul._ Menarik.

"_Aku akan membantumu untuk hidup layak kembali, tapi kau harus bersumpah bahwa kau akan mematuhi permintaaku."_

_Karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Jessica mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah akan mematuhi semua permintaanmu."_

_Heechul kemudian memerintahkan orang untuk membangun sebuah rumah di dalam hutan tersebut, dan menyebarkan isu buruk tentang hutan itu agar Jessica dapat hidup dengan tenang._

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya, Heechul memasuki hutan tersebut dan langsung menuju rumah Jessica.

"Jessica!" panggil Heechul.

Pintu rumah Jessica terbuka. Muncul seorang wanita cantik di ambang pintu. "Heechul _Oppa_? Ayo masuk."

"Ada apa, _Oppa_? Kenapa _Oppa_ datang malam-malam ke rumahku?" tana Jessica setelah dia menutup pintu dan mempersilakan Heechul duduk.

Heechul memandang Jessica dengan serius. "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Jessica. Kau harus menyingkirkan Kyuhyun."

Jessica tertegun. Dia memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Kyuhyun, tapi menurut kabar yang sering dia dengar, Kyuhyun merupakan orang yang sangat baik, terlebih lagi dia merupakan adik kandung dari Heechul. "Pangeran Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa, _Oppa_? Bukankah dia adikmu sendiri?"

"Jongwoon melamar Kyuhyun tadi siang. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan mereka terlaksana. Pokoknya, aku mau kamu menyingkirkan Kyuhyun."

Jessica tertunduk sedih. Dia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang perasaan Heechul pada Jongwoon, bahkan sebelum Heechul sendiri menyadarinya, tapi dia berharap suatu saat Heechul akan berhenti memikirkan Jongwoon dan mencintainya. Sepertinya harapan Jessica tidak terkabul. "Baiklah, _Oppa_."

Senyum puas menghiasi wajah Heechul. "Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih, Jessica."

Jessica hanya dapat memaksakan senyumnya. "Sama-sama, _Oppa_. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk menuruti setiap permintaanmu, kan?"

Tapi Heechul sudah berada di luar sehingga dia tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Jessica.

Jessica sedang berpikir keras. Dia tidak mau melukai Kyuhyun, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengecewakan Heechul. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk memakai mantra perubah bentuk saja.

Sudah merupakan pengetahuan umum bagi penduduk Kerajaan Daha bahwa Kyuhyun senang berjalan di tepi pantai pada malam hari, itulah sebabnya pantai di dekat istana selalu ditutup saat malam, untuk menjaga privasi Kyuhyun. Jessica juga mengetahui hal ini.

Saat sore hari, dia bergegas menuju pantai dekat istana sebelum pantai itu ditutup, kemudian, dia menunggu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat menemukan seorang wanita di daerah yang seharusnya bebas dari manusia itu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jessica tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran, tapi saya harus melakukan ini." Jessica mulai merapalkan mantra.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba diselimuti oleh sinar berwarna kuning. Setelah sinar tersebut menghilang, Kyuhyun pun lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah seekor keong yang berwarna emas. Dengan berat hati, Jessica mengangkat keong tersebut dan menatapnya. "Maafkan saya, Pangeran." Jessica lalu melemparkan keong tersebut ke dalam laut.

Seisi Kerajaan Daha gempar saat menyadari bahwa Pangeran Kyuhyun telah hilang. Raja dan Jongwoon telah memerintahkan prajurit mereka untuk mencari Kyuhyun, namun mereka tidak menemukannya. Karena tidak dapat mengandalkan prajurit-prajuritnya, Jongwoon memutuskan untuk mencari tunangannya sendiri. Sementara itu, Heechul tersadar bahwa meskipun tidak ada Kyuhyun, Jongwoon tetap tidak akan pernah mencintainya. Dia mengurung dirinya di kamar dan menyesali perbuatannya.

Di tepi pantai di sebuah desa terpencil, terlihat seorang wanita sedang mencari ikan dengan sebuah jala. Wanita tersebut bernama Taeyeon. Setelah suaminya meninggal saat sedang melaut, Taeyeon menjadi seorang janda dan mencari nafkah dengan menjual ikan.

Tiba-tiba, Taeyeon melihat sesuatu yang mengkilap tersangkut di jalanya. Dia pun mengambilnya dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. _Seekor keong berwarna emas? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. _Karena berpikir bahwa keong itu mungkin saja merupakan pertanda akan datangnya keberuntungan, Taeyeon membawa keong tersebut dan meletakkannya di tempayan. Karena hari sudah larut malam, Taeyeon bergegas tidur.

Keesokan harinya, sejak subuh Taeyeon telah berangkat ke pasar untuk menjual ikan yang telah dia dapatkan. Saat matahari mulai terbit, terlihat sebuah cahaya berasal dari tempayan di mana Taeyeon meletakkan keong yang dia temukan kemarin.

Perlahan-lahan, cahaya tersebut memudar, dan munculah sosok Kyuhyun yang telah kembali menjadi manusia. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _Ini rumah wanita yang telah membawaku ke sini, ya? Hmm... Berantakan juga. Mungkin aku bisa membantu membersihkan rumahnya sebagai balas budi karena dia telah membawaku ke sini?_ Kyuhyun berjalan mencari sapu dan mulai membersihkan rumah Taeyeon. Saat matahari mulai tenggelam, Kyuhyun telah selesai membereskan rumah tersebut. Dia kemudian menunggu matahari tenggelam dan kembali ke dalam tempayannya.

Taeyeon yang baru kembali dari pantai sangat terkejut. Dia ingat dengan jelas bahwa rumahnya tidak serapi sekarang. _Siapa yang telah membereskannya? _Setelah melihat seisi rumah dan tidak mendapati adanya barang yang hilang, Taeyeon memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya dulu dan tidur saja.

Kemudian, saat hari menjelang pagi, Taeyeon kembali pergi ke pasar untuk menjual hasil tangkapannya. Begitu matahari muncul, Kyuhyun kembali berubah bentuk menjadi manusia. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. _Hmm... Rumah ini masih bersih dan rapi seperti kemarin, sepertinya wanita itu tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah, ya? Lebih baik aku mencoba memasak untuk dia saja._ Maka Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju dapur. Saat matahari tenggelam, Kyuhyun telah kembali ke tempayannya.

Taeyeon kembali terkejut. Kemarin, rumahnya menjadi rapi, dan sekarang, makanan di atas meja? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dengan berhati-hati, dia mendekati makanan yang tersedia dan mulai mencicipinya, kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Makanan ini terlalu asin. Tapi lumayan, lah. Kira-kira siapa yang membuatnya, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun karena kelelahan, Taeyeon memutuskan untuk memakannya saja dan tidak memikirkan siapa yang dua hari ini masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Selama beberapa hari selanjutnya, Kyuhyun terus memasakkan makanan untuk Taeyeon, dan komentar Taeyeon pun berubah dari "terlalu asin" manjadi "enak sekali". Tapi, rasa penasaran Taeyeon tiba-tiba muncul.

Suatu hari, Taeyeon tetap berangkat sejak subuh, tapi bukannya ke pasar, dia menunggu dan mengamati di dekat rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia melihat seorang pria muncul dari dalam tempayan. Karena ingin tahu, Taeyeon buru-buru kembali ke rumahnya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taeyeon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam karena terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Taeyeon akan kembali secepat ini. "Aku adalah Pangeran Kyuhyun dari Kerajaan Daha."

"Pangeran Kyuhyun? Mengapa Anda berada di sini, Pangeran?" Taeyeon memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Seorang wanita menghampiriku dan menyihirku menjadi seekor keong. Aku hanya dapat berubah menjadi manusia saat matahari muncul," jelasnya.

Taeyeon mengangguk dengan penuh pengertian. "Jika Anda bersedia, Pangeran, Anda dapat tinggal di rumah saya," tawarnya.

Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih... Maaf, boleh saya tahu nama Anda?"

"Nama saya Taeyeon, Pangeran."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Taeyeon."

Kyuhyun pun tinggal bersama Taeyeon dan membantunya mengurus rumah.

Sementara itu, Jongwoon yang sedang mencari Kyuhyun menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa. Di tengah jalan, dia bertemu dengan seekor burung gagak yang dapat berbicara.

"Selamat siang, Pangeran. Apakah Anda sedang mencari Pangeran Kyuhyun?"

Jongwoon terkejut. Siapa yang berbicara kepadanya? Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, namun dia idak menemukan satu orang pun."

"Saya ada di sini, Pangeran, di atas."

Jongwoon menengadah ke atas, dia hanya dapat menemukan seekor gagak yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon. "Selamat siang, Pangeran," ujar gagak itu.

Jongwoon terdiam. _Seekor gagak yang bisa bicara? Apa aku mulai kelelahan?_

"Tenang saja, Pangeran, saya tahu dimana Anda dapat menemukan Pangeran Kyuhyun."

Perkataan gagak tersebut menyadarkan Jongwoon dari pikirannya. "Kau tahu Kyuhyun ada dimana? Beritahu aku!" jawabnya.

Jongwoon berpikir dia melihat gagak itu tersenyum, tapi dia tidak yakin. "Akan aku beritahu. Ikuti aku saja, Pangeran." Gagak itu mulai terbang ke arah utara. Jongwoon pun mengikutinya.

Setelah berhari-hari melakukan perjalanan bersama Sang Gagak, Jongwoon bertemu dengan seorang pria tua yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. Karena iba, Jongwoon menghampirinya. "Kakek, apakah Kakek baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Pria tua tersebut memandang Jongwoon. "Air... Berikan aku air..."

Dengan segera Jongwoon mengambil air minumnya dan memberikannya pada pria tua tersebut. Ajaibnya, pria tua ersebut tiba-tiba berdiri dan wajahnya berubah menjadi muda. Dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, anak muda. Jaman sekarang sulit mencari orang dengan hati sebaik kamu. Perkenalkan, namaku Shindong, aku adalah penjaga daerah sini," ujar Shindong sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menyambut uluran tangannya dengan ragu-ragu. "Nama saya Jongwoon."

"Ah, Jongwoon. Nama yang bagus. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini, Jongwoon?"

"Saya sedang mencari tunangan saya, namanya Kyuhyun. Dia menghilang beberapa minggu yang lalu," jelas Jongwoon.

Shindong mengelus dagunya. "Hmm... Rasanya aku bisa membantu kamu, tapi, pertama-tama..." Shindong mengambil tongkanya dan memukulkannya ke gagak yang bertengger di bahu Jongwoon. Gagak tersebut berubah menjadi asap. Jongwoon terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kamu harus berhati-hati, anak muda! Gagak adalah kaki tangan dari penyihir, jadi kemungkinan besar gagak itu ingin mencelakaimu. Baiklah, biarkan aku bertapa sebentar untuk mencari tunanganmu." Shindong segera duduk dan memejamkan maanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu dimana tunanganmu. Dia berada di desa Dadapan. Kamu harus mencarinya di sana," ujarnya.

"Desa Dadapan? Baiklah, saya akan berangkat ke sana. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Shindong."

"Sama-sama, Jongwoon."

Jongwoon pun berangkat ke desa Dadapan.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang, Jongwoon tiba di desa Dadapan. Sayangnya, perbekalannya telah habis, dan dia sangat kehausan. Akhirnya, Jongwoon memutuskan untuk meminta segelas air pada penghuni rumah yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Jongwoon jelas tidak membayangkan bahwa orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya adalah tunangannya sendiri. "Kyuhyun-_ah_?" panggilnya dengan nada tak percaya.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga terkejut. Dia pikir dia tidak akan bertemuu dengan tunangannya lagi. "Jongwoon _hyung_? Apa kau benar-benar Jongwoon _hyung_?"

Jongwoon tidak menjawabnya. Dia langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kamu kemana saja selama ini, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Apa kamu tahu seisi kerajaan panik mencari kamu? Heechul _hyung_ bahkan mengunci dirinya di kamar, dan aku, kenapa kamu tega meninggalkan aku, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, _Hyung_. Saat aku sedang berjalan di pantai, ada seorang wanita yang menyihirku menjadi keong dan melemparku ke laut. Itu sebabnya aku berada di sini sekarang," jelas Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya. "Penyihir? Kenapa penyihir ingin menyingkirkanmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Saat mencarimu, aku juga disesatkan oleh kaki tangan penyihir."

Kyuhyun memandang Jongwoon. "Aku juga tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Mungkin ada orang yang tidak suka padaku." Kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang kita sudah bertemu lagi, _Hyung_. Aku rasa ini saatnya aku pulang."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kutukanmu, Kyuhyun?" tanya Jongwoon sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hmm... Mungkin kutukanku akan berakhir kalau aku dicium sama cinta sejatiku? Sepertinya dulu Ibu pernah berkata bahwa kutukan seseorang akan lenyap bila dia dicium oleh cinta sejatinya. Tapi... Kira-kira siapa, ya, cinta sejatiku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia melemparkan pandangan menggoda pada Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mendengus. "Oh, siapa, ya? Mungkin aku harus pergi dan mencarikan cinta sejati buat kamu?" Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_, masa _Hyung_ ngambek, sih," ujarnya. Dia kemudian mendekati Jongwoon dan menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba, cahaya berwarna kuning menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang. Kyuhyun tetap berwujud manusia.

"... Aku rasa kutukanmu sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang. Ayo pulang."

Sebelum kembali ke Kerajaan Daha, Kyuhyun mempertemukan Jongwoon dengan Taeyeon dan dia berjanji akan membantu memberikan hidup yang layak bagi Taeyeon.

Sekembalinya Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon ke Kerajaan Daha, pesta yang megah segera dilaksanakan. Pesta tersebut merupakan pesta penyambutan kepulangan Kyuhyun dan pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Jongwoon.

Tidak pernah ada lagi yang membicarakan tentang kehilangan Kyuhyun, atau siapa dalang di balik semuanya.

Heechul akhirnya menyadari perasaan Jessica dan membawanya ke istana untuk menikahinya. Kyuhyun langsung mengenali Jessica, tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Maafkan Hamba, Pangeran. Hamba menyesali perbuatan Hamba," ujar Jessica saa dia berada hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kanapa kau melakukan itu, Jessica?"

Jessica mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "Maafkan Hamba, Pangeran, Hamba tidak dapat memberitahu Anda. Tapi Hamba bersumpah Hamba tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi, dan Hamba akan melindungi Anda dari segala bentuk mantra."

Sambil menghela napas, Kyuhyun menatap Jessica. "Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu."

Dengan berlangsungnya pernikahan Heechul dan Jessica, Kyuhyun resmi meninggalkan Kerajaan Daha dan tinggal di Kerajaan Kahuripan sebagai Raja bersama Jongwoon.

**Tamat**

a/n: Perkenalkan, lalilula imnida. Atau Fanfan. Aku baru di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya ^^


End file.
